A Day in BOTW
by NintendoHobbit
Summary: Link and Zelda spend a day roaming about Hyrule having fun. Lots of horses and fishes are involved. A story I wrote a few months ago, so that's why it may seem a little juvenile.


One Hyrule Day, Link was walking about an open plain, looking for nothing in particular. Er, actually, he WAS, it's just that he didn't know where to look. He looked behind some rocks. He looked down a ravine. He looked in a lake. Finally, he spotted a little cliff with some trees growing on it. He darted there, hoping that what he was looking for would be there. When he reached the cliff, he began looking in and around the trees. Finally, when he got to the last one, he was about to peer around it when…

Zelda jumped out from behind it and yelled, "BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Link shrieked and pretty much had a heart attack. He fell onto the ground and died.

"Oops, a little too much for his heart to take," Zelda giggled as she pulled him up. (He wasn't really dead.)

"NEVER do that again!" Link yelled.

"Hey, in my defense, I was hiding there. You're not supposed to find me," Zelda replied.

"Well, excuse me, princess!" Link groaned.

After their friendly game of hide-and-seek, they walked around the plain more and Link killed a bird for them to roast. Unfortunately, starting a fire was a bit of a problem.

"I don't have any flint on me," Link complained.

"Can't you strike two weapons together?" Zelda asked.

"Not really. All I have is the Master Sword, since I chucked everything else since I got it," Link replied.

"Smart," Zelda sarcastically said. Then she pulled out a match and lit it on Link's butt.

"AH!" Link yelped.

Then she tossed it onto the wood and it lit. Once their bird drumsticks were roasted, they ate. There were only two drumsticks, one for each of them, but that proved to be problematic too, since Link happens to be a grown man.

"Are you going to finish that?" he asked, dabbing his mouth with a spare hood he had.

"I was kind of planning on it," Zelda replied, nibbling her drumstick.

"Darn, I'm still pretty hungry," Link sighed.

"Well, kill another bird," Zelda replied.

"There aren't any around, because once you shoot one, THE REST FLY AWAY!" he yelled.

"Whatever you say," Zelda replied absent-mindedly.

So, in short, Link just ate some apples and mushrooms he had in his bag of holding. Then the pair walked towards Hyrule castle, but it was quite a journey. Along the way, they came across a large, shallow lake with many small islands in it.

"This place looks fun," Link commented as they climbed down a steep hill to get to it.

"Yeah, I suppose. Look, a herd of wild horses!" Zelda cried, pointing to a group of four horses that was walking along the edge of the lake.

"Cool. I'll go catch us one," Link said, and dashed towards them. Once he got kind of close, he squatted down and walked slowly toward them. He got really close to a black horse with a white mane and tail. Then he stood up and leapt onto its back when it was unsuspecting. The horse proceeded to rear and buck, while Link tried to hold on and soothe it. Zelda watched this display while moving closer slowly. Finally, Link trotted over to her on the now-sort-of-obedient horse.

"Hop on!" he said happily. Zelda climbed on behind him and held on to him.

"Let's go," she said. However, the more they galloped around on the horse, the feistier it became. It constantly wanted to turn wherever it wanted to go and not stay straight. Furthermore, Link kept scooting back for an unknown reason and nearly pushed Zelda off EVERY TIME. After many minutes of this freak show, they stopped at a long-abandoned Bokoblin camp. Here, Zelda sat down and got a break, and Link started beating their horse with his Master Sword.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! ANIMAL ABUSE IS AGAINST THE LAW!" Zelda cried.

After slashing at the horse several times, it trotted a ways away, but Link hopped on and soothed it. Then he trotted it back to camp and whipped it again, and the cycle continued. Eventually, the horse just stood there and panted.

"I think it's been disciplined," Link said. "I know beating it is wrong, but it's the only way to get it to act like a horse."

After a few minutes, they mounted the horse and they continued their ride to a stable, where hotel-services were offered. But Link liked this stable because of the particularly large lake-river next to it. While Zelda chatted with the few people there, Link dove into the lake and tried to catch fish. Sometimes he got out and shot them with his bow. Then their limp body would float on the surface. Zelda found his antics to be a bit weird. Nevertheless, she had a fun time cooking up all the mushrooms he had given her. And later, Link had tons of fish for dinner.

Soon, they arrived at Hyrule castle and lived a life of luxury.

The End.

 **(In case you're wondering, this story takes place shortly after Breath of the Wild.)**


End file.
